The present application relates to a pump arrangement which is particularly intended for raising water from deep wells and in which a feed pump unit located at ground level transmits power and motion to a water delivery pump unit so that during a working stroke of the pump, water is raised from a well bore to the mouth of a delivery pipe which is connected to the water delivery pump unit via a pressure valve, and in which arrangement water flows into the delivery pump unit during a return stroke of the pump through a well-water inlet connected to the delivery pump unit via a suction valve.